


Last Request

by loki_dokey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling student Bellamy Blake meets struggling student Clarke Griffin. The answer to their problems? Partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first The 100 fic, so go easy on me! I have plans for a few more after this one, but I'm not sure how long this one will be. I'm not planning for it to drag out though, I kind of started it with the intention of writing a bit of smut haha :')
> 
> Let me know what you think! Also, follow me on Tumblr if you want to send me some prompts loki-dokey.tumblr.com :D
> 
> The title of this fic comes from Paolo Nutini's album 'These Streets' which you should listen to because it is a beautiful album.

“Bellamy Blake!” Kane’s sharp bark roused Bellamy’s focus from his phone to his professor. Kane looked undeniably enraged, with a vein pulsating on his forehead. “If you won’t pay attention in this class, you can either fail or rectify what you haven’t heard by studying it tonight. You can write me a short essay on why what you missed is important to your degree. See me at the end.”  
  
There was a sinking feeling in Bellamy’s stomach. He pointed at his phone in desperation. “But Professor, I-”  
  
“No buts! I’ve had enough of you, Blake. I’m in the right mind to take this issue of your blasé attitude to the Dean.”  
  
The feeling sunk so deep that it was almost as if an underwater trench had ripped its way into his gut.  
  
“No, please,” he begged urgently. “Don’t do that. I’m sorry, it’s just that my sister is in-”  
  
Kane threw the text book he was holding onto the desk with force, making everyone in the room jump, including Bellamy. “Always that damned sister as an excuse!” His vein was almost popping. He took in a long, deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’ve wasted enough time on you, Blake. Everyone else actually wants to learn here. As I said,” he waved his hand and turned back to the board, “see me at the end.”

  


*

  


Bellamy muttered about fifty curse words under his breath as he traipsed across campus to his car. All of these said curse words were used to replace the word ‘sister’ in his vocabulary. Kane had been right. It was always his sister. That was because Octavia needed to learn to fend for herself or maybe learn how to fill up a tank of gas before driving miles just to swim in a fucking lake with her friends.  
  
“It was an accident!” Octavia grumbled as Bellamy poured new gas into her tank. Other drivers who had had the sense to fill their tanks before driving on Route 97 shot by, probably laughing at the idiots who’d ran out of gas. They probably thought Bellamy was the idiot here. Great.  
  
“I just wanted to have fun today.” She perched herself on a rock and put her head in her hands. “It was genuinely a mistake. This has never happened before.”  
  
Bellamy sighed and frowned, and sighed again. “Kane gave me extra work because I was responding to your text in class. It’s due in tomorrow. It’s your fault if I miss the party tonight.” He wiped his hands on his jeans. Octavia opened her mouth. “And no, you cannot come.” She shut her mouth and grimaced. 

  


*

  


The library wasn’t busy, so Bellamy managed to find a spot easily. He sighed, dragging his body into the chair before letting his head slowly move towards the table until it rested on the cool wooden surface.  
  
“I hate life. I hate it. Kane can suck my dick.”  
  
“Especially in libraries, which are considered silent places in general, I wouldn’t go talking too loudly about your sexual desires that involve professors.”  
  
Bellamy’s head shot up and he locked his annoyed eyes with Jasper’s mischievous ones.  
  
“Fuck you, Jasper. What are you even doing here?”  
  
“Checking out a book I need.” The gangly boy slumped into the chair beside him and slapped Bellamy on the back. “No but really, what’s Kane got you in for now?”  
  
“Octavia got stuck out on 97 because she’s a moron and forgot to fill up the tank. She was texting me about it, and when Kane saw me replying...”  
  
“He gave you another paper?” Jasper thumps his fist on the table. “The bastard...You do remember that it’s Wick’s house party is tonight though, right?”  
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. “No, I completely forgot about the biggest house party of the year. Why do you think I rushed to the library to get this paper done? It’s due tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow? Shit.”  
  
“Yeah. Hey, I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” Bellamy sighed, pulling his laptop out of his bag. “It shouldn’t take too long.”  
  
Flicking his sunglasses down from his head to his nose, Jasper yawned and stretched massively before bounding to his feet. “Party starts at nine. We’re pre-drinking at ours; Monty’s made jello shots. Be there or be square, nerd.”  
  
With that, Jasper ruffled Bellamy’s hair and made his exit. 

  


*

  


8:23pm. Bellamy’s eyes struggled to focus on his glaring screen. He’d read enough about Mens rea before to last him a lifetime and Kane wanted him to read into it even more. The fucker hadn’t even introduced something new when Bellamy had been distracted by his phone. The essay was so nearly done, but it wasn’t quite good enough to be submitted to Kane. Grumbling, Bellamy reached into his bag and yanked out his hip flask. He’d be damned if he was turning up to the party sober, no matter what time he got there. Just as he put the flask to his lips, there was an almighty crash from the other side of the room. This was followed by a small yelp, a grunt and a thump.  
  
“Shit.” Bellamy bounded to his feet and peered around the corner. A blonde girl was kneeling with an entire fallen book case spilled out in front of her. Piles of books lay everywhere around her, and she was just staring at it. Hesitantly, he spoke.  
  
“Um, are you...okay?”  
  
She jumped, clearly not expecting anyone to have been around. Her head snapped back to look at him, her eyes glassy.  
  
Oh no. Bellamy knew that face. He’d had that face many times. “When’s it due?”  
  
A pause. A deep breath in. “....Next Tuesday.”  
  
He smiled as he walked over and crouched beside her. She was a pretty little thing, with big blue eyes which were hugely emphasised by her brimming tears.  
  
“You’ve got a whole week! You’ll ace it.”  
  
“It’s one of those papers that you really struggle to start, you know?” He knew. “I just don’t understand it like I’ve understood the other papers I’ve had. And then this kind of shit happens...” She spoke softly, as if she’d given up on all the world. She barely met his gaze as she pointed to the fallen bookshelf.  
  
Bellamy allowed himself to rock backwards until he fell onto on his butt beside her. Despite not knowing this girl, he felt connected to her due to having felt her kind of stress before.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asked, trying to make her focus on something else other than her impending assignment. At this, she did almost seemed to snap out of a trance. Her eyes met his and he felt something strum in his chest. She was beautiful.  
  
“Clarke Griffin. Sorry....sorry.” She waved her hand at the books and wiped her eyes. She sat back on her butt too. “Sorry for being so weird and stupid. Who are you?”  
  
Bellamy chuckled. “We’re allowed to get weird when college throws us a curveball. I’m Bellamy.”  
  
“You’re a nice person, Bellamy,” Clarke mumbled, glancing back at the shelf. She fingered the pages of an open book that lay before her. “Sorry if the bookcase falling over scared you.”  
  
“Honestly, it woke me up. Which is good, because I have to get to a party soon.” As the words came out, he was hit with a brainwave. “Come with me. Come with me to the party.”  
  
Clarke blinked with surprise. Her blue eyes glistened. “....What? I just told you I have a paper due!”  
  
Bellamy stood and pulled Clarke to her feet. Her small hands fit somewhat perfectly in his, but that was only a thought that fluttered at the back of his mind.  
  
“It’s due next week and it’s already eight thirty. Come and let loose. Have a drink. Dance a little.” He noticed he was still holding her hands. He squeezed them and smirked, meeting her gaze directly. “Dance with me.”  
  
Pulling her hands away, Clarke giggled gently and looked away, her cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
“It will do you some good to step away from the stress for tonight. You won’t get anywhere if you stare at a bookcase and mope.”  
  
“Mmm.” Clarke nodded, then looked back at the bookcase with despair. “It’s still everywhere though. Look at all those books.”  
  
Bellamy walked to the back of the book case and heaved it into its original position. “Tell you what. I help you put all of these books away and you do me the honour of attending this one little party. Just for tonight. How ‘bout that?”  
  
Clarke bit her lip. Bellamy beamed at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled again. It was adorable. “Maybe for a few hours...”  
  
“Will you run away at the toll of midnight, princess?”  
  
“No, I won’t be ironic,” Clarke sighed, cautiously poking him on the shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed as they collected up the books. At one point, Bellamy was sure he heard a muttered “....Cinderella wasn’t a princess when she attended the ball” but he didn’t attempt a reply. He liked the nickname ‘princess’. She looked like one, with her flowing blonde hair.  
  
“Ready to go, princess?” Bellamy called as he closed his laptop lid. Kane can deal, he thought to himself. He had a party to attend. A party to attend with a pretty girl on his arm.  
  
Clarke stepped around the corner and frowned. “Stop that.”  
  
But Bellamy saw the flicker of amusement in her eyes and the hint of a smile playing on the edge of her lips.  
  
“Anything you say.” He followed her across the room and out onto the library steps. Her princess hair swished as she walked. In her wake, she left the smell of citrus and...was that mint?  
  
What the hell, Blake, he thought. You’ve literally just met this girl and you’re thinking about what she smells like. You’re a creep.  
  
“So, where to?” Clarke asked, turning around on the spot and beaming at him. Her smile was amazing.  
  
For fuck sake.

  


*

  


Clarke was undeniably mystified with herself. Had she really just agreed to go to a party? With a total stranger? As they walked to Bellamy’s car, Clarke began to feel uneasy. What if he was a killer? What if he’d drive her to some remote place in the forest and...  
  
Clarke shook her head. No. He was just a nice guy doing a good deed for a stressed out student. She glanced at the tall, strange man walking beside her. He was unfairly attractive, which was more than half of the reason she agreed to tag along to this party. But he didn’t need to know that. It would probably max out his ego and he seemed like a confident enough guy anyway.  
  
“We’ve just gotta stop by my place on the way. I have to drop off my laptop. That okay?” His gravelly voice roused her from her fixation on his jawline. She blushed. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No. I m-mean, I don’t mind. Sure. Yes.” Well, Clarke just about wanted to smack herself round the face when all of that crap came pouring out of her mouth. Bellamy looked confused, and rightly so. Damn that perfect jawline.


End file.
